Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method therefor and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package obtained by dispersing metal magnetic particles in a mold resin covering a semiconductor device such as an IC and a manufacturing method therefor.
Description of Related Art
Recently, in mobile information terminals such as smartphones, a semiconductor package called system-in-package (SiP) is widely used. The SiP is a technology that allows an IC and a large number of electronic components to be mounted in one semiconductor package as one functional block. Such a semiconductor package is applied with countermeasures against electromagnetic wave noise so as not to malfunction due to external noise and not to allow the semiconductor package itself to be a noise source. Although not related to the SiP, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1991-126250 discloses a semiconductor package obtained by dispersing ferrite powder in a mold resin.
However, in recent years, along with improvement in communication speed, a demand has arisen for realization of a higher noise shielding effect, and it is difficult to obtain a sufficient noise shielding effect only by dispersing the ferrite powder in a mold resin. In addition, mobile information terminals such as smartphones are highly required to achieve not only function enhancement, but also a reduction in height and thus have a requirement to reduce a thickness of the mold resin. This may lead to a reduction in the noise shielding effect.